


Pamamaalam

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Filipino, Kuroo ain't dead he's just moving away for college, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Other, Tagalog, i guess, so I'm sorry
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ang gabi bago umalis si Kuroo patungong Kyoto, kung saan siya mag-aaral ng college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pamamaalam

**Author's Note:**

> _Just a quickly written fic I need to get out of my system. Sorry for canon inconsistencies, especially with the manga, which I haven't read yet!_

Sa balkonahe siya natagpuan ni Kuroo, sa balkonahe kung saan nila nakaugaliang magkuwentuhan nang di namamalayang lumilipas ang oras. Minsan, ang mga gabing iyon ay puno ng kwento kahit walang salita; ang tanging maririnig ay mga huni ng kulisap na nakikipagsabayan sa soundtrack ng laro na tinatapos ni Kenma habang siya'y nakasandal sa balikat ni Kuroo.

"Uy." Umupo si Kuroo sa tabi niya. Masyado nang maliit ang balkon para sa kanilang dalawa, kaya kinailangan ni Kuroo na itupi ang mga binti para lang magkasya. "Kanina pa kita tinatawagan."

"Walang charge," tanging paliwanag ni Kenma. Nasa bag niya ang cell phone at pwedeng-pwede niya ito i-charge kahit anong oras, pero pinili niyang iwan itong patay.

Ilang minuto ang lumipas bago umimik si Kuroo. "Gusto ko lang magpaalam. Maaga ang biyahe namin bukas, kaya...di mo na kailangan gumising nang maaga para maghatid. Matulog ka na lang."

Mahinang umihip ang hangin ng tagsibol, may dalang ginaw pero di sing-lamig ng nararamdaman ni Kenma ngayon.

_Bakit Kyoto? Andaming estudyante nagkakandarapang mag-aral sa Tokyo. Di ba sapat ang mga university dito? Di ba inalokan ka rin nila ng scholarship?_ Pero takot si Kenma na sumagot dahil baka may masabi siyang hindi niya pwedeng bawiin, kaya siya'y tumango lamang.

"I-email mo lang ako. Pag importante, tumawag ka--sasagutin ko kahit nasa klase ako."

_Hindi 'yon ang gusto ko. Ang gusto...ang kailangan ko ay yung nandito ka lang, sa tabi ko._

Isa pang tango.

Tumayo si Kuroo at ginusot-gusot ang buhok ni Kenma. Kumukupas na ang blond na tina nito, pero hindi sigurado si Kenma kung gusto niya ulit kulayaan ito. Maraming bagay sa mundo ang hindi na siya sigurado.

"Mag-aral ka mabuti. Hindi na kita matu-tutor lagi na parang dati."

_Kailangan mo ba talagang umalis?_

Inabot ni Kenma ang kamay at hinawakan ang pulsuhan ni Kuroo, na napatigil sa paggusot sa buhok. Tumingala si Kenma, at tinitigan nila ang isa't isa.

Si Kuroo ang unang kumawala. "Ingat ka palagi," daglian niyang sinabi bago umalis.

Bata pa lang sila, kinaiinisan na ni Kenma na hindi magkatapat ang kwarto nila ni Kuroo. Pero may dahilan pala ang lahat: iyon ay para hindi marinig ni Kuroo ang kanyang mga hikbi.


End file.
